


Food & Flowers

by WarriorBeeoftheSea



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [15]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), DEC 09 - Floral, Dialogue-Only, Heartbeat, M/M, Post-Book 2: Wayward Son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorBeeoftheSea/pseuds/WarriorBeeoftheSea
Summary: What does it mean to be alive?
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557757
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	Food & Flowers

"You _are_ alive, Baz. So alive."

  
"I've told you, I'm really not."

  
"You gave me flowers. They were wilted and decaying but you gave them life."

  
"Piss poor job of it, too. I don't have enough life in me for that kind of magic."

  
"You do, though. _This_ is life. _Magic_ is life."

  
"Yes, Snow, but I don't have enough life in me for food and flowers. I've worn myself out casting this simple spell."

  
"I bet I could make you feel alive. I could fill you up with it, with life."

  
"... Like when you filled me with your magic."

  
"Magic is life, and life is magic."

  
"Then you're magic. Even if you can't feel it. You're so full of life."

  
"You're like me, Baz. When I touch you like this, your body reacts. That's _life._ "

  
"That's blood flow, Snow."

  
"It's sex, and sex is life."

  
"Can you even hear yourself? You say that as if you aren't afraid of it. Of sex."

  
"If it's a way I can make you feel alive, then I'm not."

  
"You don't even know if I _can_ have sex."

  
"I know you get hard. I know you _want_ sex. That _wanting,_ that hunger for it? That's life. It's like eating."

  
"I think some people would balk at you using the drive for sex as proof of life."

  
"I'm not saying it's a requirement. Just an example. You get hungry, and you eat. You get thirsty, and you drink. And _you,_ Baz Pitch, get randy and rub one out in the shower when you think I won't notice."

  
"Simon!"

  
"You're alive, and you can't convince me otherwise."

  
"What about my cold skin? Feel it."

  
"It warms if I keep touching you. Like this."

  
"Yes, as would a _corpse,_ I'd imagine."

  
"A corpse doesn't move like _this._ "

  
"For fuck's sake, stop talking about corpses while your hand is _there._ "

  
"How about here?"

  
"Shut up about corpses entirely."

  
"You are warm where I touch you."

  
"Yes, but what about my heart? It's not strong enough for you to hear. It's barely strong enough for me to hear."

  
"I can make your heart beat hard."

  
"Is that a promise?"

  
"If that's what it takes to make you feel alive, I'll elevate your heart rate any day."

  
" _Simon._ "

  
"Is that good? You like it?"

  
"Yes, please, keep doing that."

  
"What was it you said about blood flow?"

  
"Shut up, Snow."

  
"You called me Simon before. When I was touching your--"

  
"Simon, then. Shut up and kiss me."

  
"Tell me what your body wants from mine, first."

  
"Don't make me say it, you knob. You're trying to prove I'm _alive,_ not that I'm capable of dirty talk."

  
"Show me, then."

  
" _This._ And, _oh_... _This._ Please. And my body wants to do _this_ with yours."

  
"Sounds like something a living body would want."

  
" _Fine._ I fuck therefore I am. Bloody _Descartes._ Je _boink_ , donc je suis."

  
"…Do you really not know the French word for fuck?"

  
"It never came up in my lessons."

  
"I can't imagine why not."

  
"What are you doing?"

  
"I'm listening for your heart. You're right riled up, I bet it's doing _something_ inside there."

  
"Oh, but don't stop--"

  
"I won't, love, see? I can do both."

  
"Oh, _fuck._ "

  
"I can feel it Baz. I feel your _heart."_

  
"Me too. Oh, I feel-- oh-- oh--"

  
"Yes. I've got you, Baz."

  
"Oh my god."

  
"Yes."

  
"I'm going to--"

  
"I know, love."

  
" _Simon!_ "

  
"I've got you."

  
"… I got some on your--"

  
"It's ok, I don't mind."

  
"Let me--" 

  
" _This_ is life, Baz."

  
"That's the most disgusting thing you've ever said to me."

  
"You're so full of life, Baz. I bet you could cast on flowers again."

  
"I don't need to."

  
"Maybe you can when they start to wilt."

  
"Of course. Anything for you."

**Author's Note:**

> This was definitely an experiment!


End file.
